world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011014JossikKate
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 21:49 -- GG: hello, kate. AA: Hello, Jossik. AA: I understand your time is limited. GG: yeah. GG: you qould know, youre hero of the stuff hehe. GG: but - guess that's sort of an awkward top-c. AA: For now. AA: I'll circumvent him eventually. GG: yeah. GG: -dk how. GG: but best of luck -n that. AA: Thank you. GG: so. GG: - have to make a cho-ce. AA: A choice? GG: - thought you were there for that?. AA: Oh yes, this one. GG: yeah. GG: - just, fuck, -'m already be-ng pun-shed. GG: why the fuck -s th-s happen-ng. AA: Well, you don't have much of a choice in the matter. AA: Except, of course, the choice in hand. GG: yeah. AA: I think the best and most logical option is to choose the player that has shown to have the least value to the team. AA: Empirically. GG: that's... GG: awfullly cold of you, but - suppose - see where you're com-ng from. AA: Well, I'd wager that catering to your emotions is what a normal person would do in this situation. AA: And if both of us do that, it won't get any of us anywhere. GG: hehehe yeah. GG: who -s the other t-me player, even. AA: Glissa. GG: - dont th-nk -ve spoken to them. AA: And the fact that you asked that may be the indication of the choice. AA: As much as I don't like that. GG: yeah. GG: -'m gonna feel l-ke absolute sh-t e-ther way so. GG: m-ght as well be emp-r-cal. AA: Besides, whatever choice you make, you will inevitably make the right choice. GG: how do you mean?. AA: Well, this timeline is teetering between destruction and continuance with every choice you or anyone else makes. AA: Even so much as stepping in the wrong direction could doom the timeline, by that logic. AA: As such, this choice is one of the simpler ones to make, from a time standpoint. GG: um. GG: what. GG: how so. AA: What I'm saying is, if you make the wrong choice, this timeline will become doomed. AA: But even still, in another timeline, you will make the right choice. AA: Therefore, you will inevitably make the right choice. GG: oh - get -t. GG: wa-t so. AA: However, you may not live to see it, in that sense. GG: does that mean theres a t-mel-ne were none of th-s happens?. AA: Theoretically, yes. GG: wow. GG: lucky bastards. AA: Unfortunately, they will all die. GG: what. AA: A doomed timeline inevitably is destroyed. AA: So they may be happier, but they will die shortly. AA: Technically, they already have. GG: well. GG: that -s complete and utter hoofbeast leav-ngs. AA: It'd be nice if that wasn't the case. AA: But, I don't know how to make that so. GG: - would ask "why" but - suspect that the answer would be s-mply "because". AA: Exactly. GG: -'m sorry but. GG: that -s fuck-ng retarded. AA: I didn't write the rules. GG: - understand. GG: but the rules are st-ll stup-d. AA: Well. AA: Perhaps the rules can be bent, or even broken. AA: I don't know. GG: well - used to th-nk there was a rule about t-me travel be-ng -mposs-ble but. GG: maybe you'll get there. AA: Why would it be impossible? GG: well - mean. GG: all those laws of phys-cs about "no t-me travel". GG: but all th-s sh-t thats been happen-n. GG: - dont know about any rules anymore. AA: I think a game that can create pocket dimensions circumvents whatever rules we've figured out. GG: hehe yeah. GG: so maybe. GG: maybe death -snt even permanent here. AA: I hope not. GG: maybe we just respawn after a certa-n amount of t-me hehe. AA: Hehe. Maybe. GG: -t was n-ce talk-ng to you, kate. AA: You too, Jossik. GG: be good to k-kate. AA: I will. GG: goodbye. AA: And I'll get you back if I can. AA: Goodbye. AA: Hopefully not forever. -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 22:17 --